Sally Jackson
by Daughterofpercabethandthalico
Summary: Sally Jackson's life before Percy. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfic it's about sally Jackson yay! O.o… ok on with the story… oh ya.. wait… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson :P sadly… **

Chapter 1

Let's face it: I had a rotten life. My parents died in a plane crash when I was five.

I remember that day so very clearly.

My parents told me to stay with my uncle and they left for a few days. After three weeks I got kind of worried. They still hadn't returned. I missed them very much. I asked my uncle Rob where they were as he was preparing his breakfast.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he responded in a disinterested manner. "They died."

I spent the next few days crying myself to sleep, trying to memoir the happy times my parents and I had together. Unfortunately, all I could think of was how unemotional Uncle Rob was to me.

That year, I started school. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

At school, I met one of my best friends ever, Sydney. We were alike in many ways, yet so diverse in others.

For example, we looked very different. I had reddish brown hair, pale green eyes, and freckles that peppered my nose and face. On the other hand, Sydney had beautiful blond hair, striking grey eyes, and a tan face. She was really confident and athletic while I was shy and just liked to read.

But, the one major thing we shared in common was our love for writing.

One day, in our second grade class, our teacher asked what we wanted to be when we grew up. I told her I wanted to be a novelist and started pursuing my dream from that very moment. On every written project I have ever gotten, I was always praised with my work. My life was finally getting better...or so I thought.

One day, we were out walking in the park. It was a nice day, sunny and all. But I felt some kind of tension in the air. Like something monumental was going to happen.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a hellhound appeared. Pawing the ground furiously, its red eyes glinting wildly. It let out a loud, low roar.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

We were being attacked by a hellhound. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. Hellhounds are from Greek mythology which is... not real.

I squeezed shut my eyes and forced myself to calm down. _**This is not real. This is not real! **_

Taking a long, deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes, hoping I was hallucinating or something.

But, no. In front of me, lo and behold, was my "nonexistent" Greek monster.

Sydney was also looked a little scared. Having no idea what to do, I ran away from it screaming. Sydney followed me, but she seemed to want to fight it rather than run away.

We started to attract a lot of attention. I guess two kids running away from a giant beast is not something that normally happens everyday at the park.

Sydney came across a statue of a guy riding a horse. Being typical Sydney, she decided to take the sword from him to try and kill the hellhound.

Using the sword, she used some awesome moves and jabs and killed it. It turned into dust that smelled bad when it should have died, which I thought was a little weird. I guess her karate training had paid off. She had always aspired to be a ninja from the day that she saw Ninja Monkey, a TV show about, well, ninja monkeys. (A/N: not a real TV show)

"Are you okay?" she asked me, after the hellhound had exploded into a pile of dust.

"Yeah." I breathed.

We collapsed onto the grass. The two of us, tired from running, decided to lie down and relax and let all that sink in. We were still lying down on the ground when a strange boy came.

I recognized him from school. His name was Josh, and he had a strange limp that excused him from P.E. I also knew he had a strange obsession with enchiladas and tin cans. At school, he collected tin cans for a recycling project called "Satyr's Delight" but, I highly doubted he gave them to that organization when I saw him munching away on one behind a bush. I never told anyone because I thought I was crazy anyway.

"Come with me," he told us.

"Why should we trust you?" I asked. Ever since my parents died, I have had some major trust issues. Plus, he _is _a tin can munching nutcase.

"If you want to know why that hellhound attacked, you follow me" he said.

We followed him. What? You probably would have done the same thing, in our situation.

"Have you ever heard about Greek mythology?" he asked us. "Stuff like Zeus, Poseidon, and well...hellhounds." We both loved the stories.

"Yes," we replied in unison.

"Well, the gods are real."

We dropped our jaws in shock and stared at him.

Sydney was the first to recover. "Seriously?"

Josh just nodded. "Yes." It seemed like he got this reaction a lot.

"Since you were both able to see the hellhound that proves that you must be demigods." 

"You mean the offspring of gods?" Sydney asked.

"Exactly that." he replied.

During that time, we had been driving in what looked like the middle of nowhere. We had arrived at a strawberry field with a large hill. Inside the hill were some teens in Greek armor battling each other.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Training camp for demigods." he said. "Now, enter through the magical force field. This protects camp from monsters and mortals." Sydney and Josh made it in easily, but I struggled against the force field.

Then, a fury appeared from behind me and tried to kill me. "Sally Jackson, I give you permission to enter camp." he shouted. I jumped into the force field and made it into camp. I fell down, gasping. And then the world went—

"Where am I? " I asked. I sat up, immediately, my head started spinning.

"Ugh..." I rested my head on my hands, taking deep breaths. I felt like I was going to puke. After about a minute, the spinning subsided. When I looked up, a centaur was walking into the room. Whoa! Was I crazy?

The centaur walked over. "Where-what are-" I stuttered, unable to form a clear sentence. The centaur chuckled. "You are in the infirmary. There is no need to worry. By the way, my name is Chiron," he said.

"...Hi" I made an awkward little wave.

Then, a golden-skinned, brunette girl walked in. Chiron turned to face her. "Sarah, why don't you give her a tour of camp?"

"Sure!" she said brightly. "I'm a daughter of Apollo, by the way."

This Camp Half-Blood place was much different from your normal summer camp. It had a rock wall that had lava at the bottom, and many other perilous obstacles. I made a mental note never to fall while on it.

There were about twelve cabins overall when we got to the cabin area.

"Each cabin represents a Greek god," Sarah told me.

Next we went by the archery pit. All the campers there were really good. They must have been the offspring of Apollo, because no one else could ever shoot that well.

Then we went to the sword fighting arena. There, a boy was teaching all the students how to maim someone. The boy was pretty handsome, but what he was teaching looked more interesting.

The next day went by smoothly. Well, not really. During Greek mythology, I figured out that I epically failed at translating. Let's just say the best that I did was translating Οι θεοί Έλληνες ζουν στον Όλυμπο (The Greek gods live on Olympus) to Apollo likes his cheese with pants off. I also failed at canoeing and finished in last place. At archery, I was so off the target that I almost hit Chiron's rear end. But, enough of my day. Everyone else was excited for tonight's capture-the-flag.

Little did I know, this version of capture the flag, is not just your old"Run-around-with-a-flag-which-is-really-a-flag-just-whatever-light-thing-you-happened-to-have-on-your-self-and-try-not-to-be-tagged." This was like a full on battle. Thankfully, Sydney and I were on the same team. We started to get ready. We put our flag on Zeus' fist, a giant mound of dirt that looks like...well, poo. I better not say that aloud, because according to Josh, the Gods get mad preeetty easily. And I didn't want to anger Zeus and get struck down by lighting because I said his fist looked like poo. (Well, hey, it did.) Okay, I should really stop talking about this subject, hmm?

Since our job was guard the flag, we sat somewhere near the creek waiting and waited for someone attack. After ten minutes, still no one came. Our little group was starting to bored.

Then it happened.

We heard them before we saw them. The Ares cabin came charging at us. They seem to have a flair about yelling and screaming before they charged. We fought them until one stopped in shock. She had swung a sword at me and apparently it sliced right through me. "Wha-" I patted at my body, checking if it was still intact. By then, the people around us had stopped fighting and was staring at me. A crowd had gathered.

"Sally Jackson is a mortal!" said Chiron. Everyone gasped.

"What? How did she even GET through the magical barrier?" The murmur came through the crowd.

Josh came forward. "I let her in." Everyone gasped again.

"Wait. my sword is half-iron!" shouted the Ares camper. Everyone gasped yet again.

"Oh, would you just knock it off already?"

"If your sword is half iron, why didn't it kill Sally?" asked a Hermes camper.

"I think... that Sally isn't a normal mortal," speculated Chiron.

Everyone gasped.

"I thought I told you to KNOCK IT OFF! You want me to stick this sword into YOU? Remember, you are not a mortal," spouted the Ares kid.

"Geez, Tammuz, why do you have to be such a buzz-kill?" muttered an Apollo child.

"What did you just say, Dee?" asked Tammuz menacingly, cracking her knuckles loudly.

"Nothin'..." cowered Dee.

"Yeah, it BETTER be nothin'!"

"Dee! Tammuz! It would be kind if you would stop. Now, let's get back on track. Sally, what person ARE you? Are you the new Oracle?" asked Chiron.

"She could see the Hellhound..." Sydney provided.

"Yes...hmm...I haven't seen a mortal like this is since Ariadne," muttered Chiron. "And I also do not think she is the new oracle."

"What should we do with her?" asked a daughter of Athena.

The campers came up with many things I will not repeat.

"You may stay here if you like, or you may leave" said Chiron, though with is wistful eyes, it looked as though he wanted me gone.

"I will leave," I said.

Sydney grasped me by the wrist. "Are you sure? Once you leave, you can't come back. Ever."

I took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm sure." My voice caught a little bit on that word.

I turned on my heel, took another deep breath, and started to briskly walk away. I didn't turn back until I had gotten to the barrier. There, I stopped and looked back.

They were playing again, as if they hadn't even noticed I had left.

To be honest, I still wanted to stay. Sydney was my best, if not only, friend. I missed her, even while walking about 50 feet away. I could still see her faint outline, hugging Josh. I was pretty sure she was crying.

That was the most un-Sydney-like thing she had ever done.

I knew she missed me.

And I knew I missed her.

There wasn't a force of anything that would make me leave then. I wanted to go back to the forest, hide, and cry.

I just sat there. I sat there and sobbed. I had lost my life. I couldn't go back to school. Not now, at least.

I really couldn't survive without Sydney.

I was so busy crying that I didn't hear the gentle clip-clop of horse hooves behind me. Chiron.

"What do you want, Chiron? Just leave and let me be miserable in peace." I said, choking back sobs.

"Stay," he commanded. "You need us for protection."

I was still crying openly, my tears making the ground salty and wet. "I don't want to be a pity case. I want to work on my own. I'd be powerful for Camp, as I can't be killed by iron or celestial bronze. But I want to be here because I accepted your offer, not because you thought I was too helpful to stay on my own in the real world. Is that really too much to ask?"

"I understand." Chiron said, comfortingly.

"You do?"

"Of course. Not to be like the end of Disney shows, but I was once a young horse. I was offered a place to stay. I was too proud to accept this kind offer, and so I left. That was the biggest mistake of my life, wanting to be free and not to take people's help."

I stood up. "I'm ready to go back."

We started walking, or galloping, back. As soon as I got there, Sydney rushed over and hugged me with all her might.

"I didn't think you were going to come back!" she said when she finally let go of me.

"I didn't either."

"Well, let's get on with the game, then!"

"Sure, Sydney."

We linked arms and headed off in the direction of the setting sun, towards the woods.

Sydney and I fought side by side, attacking and defending, throwing the teams around. In the end, our team lost, but it was still fun.

Until that night, by the Campfire.

Everybody started to stare at me again.

"Gosh, people! Don't you have something better to do? Yeah, I'm a mortal. Get over it!" I said, annoyed by their apprehensive looks.

"Sal-Sally, Are you sure you're mortal?" asked Jake, pointing above my head.

I turned and headed towards the lake. I looked at my reflection in the water. Sure enough, there it was. A sign above my head. Of a lightning bolt.

I ran back to the Campfire, where everybody was murmuring.

"Stop! I can explain!" I said. They all looked at me again. "Yeah, I've got nothin'."

"It appears," announced Chiron, "that Sally is being called to Olympus to converse with Zeus!"

**THANKS FOR READING Please R&R it means a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson :P I wish I did though :P **

**REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY! **

* * *

><p>Imagine this: You are being flashed away in a speed you thought was impossible into a room with a ton of people who are like 30 feet tall. Pretty scary. I saw a middle aged man staring at me. When he realized I was looking back at him, I saw him wink back at me. CREEPY! He looked at me with intent.<p>

"Hello," boomed the largest guy, whom I assumed was Zeus.

"Hi," I trembled. It's not everyday you see a 30 foot tall man talking to you.

"I see you're mortal," he said to me. "Are you supposed to be the new oracle?"

"What's an oracle?" I asked, confused.

"A mortal that can see the future," he replied exasperatingly. I saw him glance over to a majestic woman, Hera probably, like, _who is this dummy that doesn't know what the Oracle is?_

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"You can choose to host the spirit of the oracle of Delphi." I saw Poseidon tensing up in the corner.

"What are the restrictions?" I asked.

"You may not marry, help guys who can't find anything else..." Zeus said. I saw Poseidon stiffen up even more.

"What happened to your old one?" I asked.

"Let's just say, she's a mummy and she should have died many years ago," he said.

"I'm sorry, Lord Zeus, but I don't really think I'm ready or good enough for this," I said while Poseidon sighed.

"Then you cannot know about us," he said, and with a wipe of his hand, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a room that was beige and plain, with no one in it. <em>Who am I?<em> I asked myself. All I remembered was that my name was Sally Jackson and I was 16. I was in an one room apartment with a bathroom and a kitchen. All types of furniture were in there, from a sofa and chairs to a Mac. On a dresser-which miraculously was filled with clothes my size and the style that I liked-was a note. It didn't have a signature on it but I was pretty sure it came from someone familiar. The note said:

_Dear Sally Jackson,_

_This apartment has been given to you by someone special. There will be no bills for this apartment. Live in peace._

I explored the apartment. It had a fire escape which looked out to the city; New York. I saw the Empire State Building from a distance and I believed that it contained something I felt weary and fell asleep in the super comfy bed.

When I woke up, it was 6:00 PM. I had a sudden urge to relax and calm myself down. On my Mac, I looked up places where I could relax. I found the perfect place: Montauk. A beach where you could rent a cabin and stay there. I jumped into a cab and directed it.

"Straight up to Montauk, and if you get there fast enough, I'll give you a tip."

To be true, I barely had enough money to pay the guy- not enough to give him a tip. I guess I was kinda lucky that a monster threw itself onto the car, giving the guy a heart attack and knocking him out long enough for me to steal his wallet and fish through for the wee bit on money that was in there.

When I arrived there, I found the place comforting, so, I sat down and opened up a Word document. I had an urge to write something and the words flowed out from me. I had found my passion again. I wrote and wrote and wrote until my computer ran out of battery and I was forced to sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark out. Coincidentally, there was a cabin left open and I snuck inside. It felt warm with a sea breeze rushing through my hair. There were cobwebs everywhere. I cleaned it up and it was as good as new. Drowsiness drifted over me and before I knew it, I was in deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

After so many years of searching, I had found her. Sally Jackson. I have never stopped thinking about her. Ever since I saw her in the council meeting, I have searched for her. Zeus never told me where she was staying, in fear that I was falling in love, and yes, indeed I was. One day, I was patrolling the seas and lakes of the world. I stopped at one beautiful beach called, I believe, Mantauk, or Montalk, or Montrak or something. And there, I saw her. Sally Jackson. I couldn't help but notice the way that the sunlight glinted off of her chocolate brown hair. And how her outfit was so perfect for her. Gods, I sound like Aphrodite. I don't even like chocolate! WAIT...

"APHRODITE!" I bellowed.

"Yes, Poseidon," Aphrodite mumbled, her mascara-covered eyelashes batting, slender, tan hands taking out her earbuds. Wow, she was gorgeous, but not my type. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Did you mess with my feelings for that mortal Sally Jackson?" I asked, quieting my voice a bit-though not much.

Aphrodite got that whole "busted" look on her face, and I literally melted. Dang, why did that cursed woman have to be so beautiful? "Maybe...or maybe not."

"Look, tell me: did you have what's-his-face- Eros! - shoot me with one of those Hades-cursed arrows of his?" My patience was really wearing thin. I couldn't believe I had any left, actually.

"Well, you weren't the only one shot," the devilish goddess replied slowly, twirling a lock of her silky, million-colored hair around one finger.

"Oh, just spit it out already, would you?" I asked. Yep, patience gone.

A smirk played on her glossy red lips.

"Peace out, lovebird," she responded slyly, then disappeared with a poof of glittery, hot pink dust.

Well, that was helpful. Did she mean that Eros had shot both me and Sally with arrows? I hope they were both regular ones, not the Hades edition. But then, why would the arrow last so long? Even Hecate cannot make magic last for four years. As I looked through my sea-blue orb, I imagined being with her and siring a child. I was willing to break my oath with Zeus for her.

I was in my room typing away on my laptop for my college courses when I received a call. It was my uncle Rob. How in the world did he find me?

"Hullo?" I said.

"Hi," responded a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly.

"I'm a nurse at The Apollo Hospital for Special and Urgent Cases," she replied.

"Where's Uncle Rob?" I demanded worriedly.

"This is very hard for me to break to you, but your uncle has lung cancer," she announced tiresomely, like she said it everyday, which she probably did.

"You're going to have to take care of him," she continued. "I know you are in your senior year, but you're going to have to either drop out of school to take care of him, or leave him to die."

"What? I- I can't drop out! I just finished writing all my college materials- I'm not ready to ju-ju-just, well, stop!"

"I'm sorry, but if you want your uncle to live, you have to come over and take care of him," she said exasperatingly. As much as I hated to leave, I had to. A human life is worth way more than any other thing in this world. I hung up the phone and began to cry. I worked so hard to get my degree, but now I had to go. Maybe I could move away, or just ignore it. Then, Uncle Rob called.

"S-S-S-ally? I-is t-that you?" he croaked.

"Yes, uncle Rob?" I asked, on the verge of tears. "P-p-p-lease take care of m-m-me," he muttered, then coughed a few times. Wow, his illness really made the cancer worse. He sounded really sick. I knew that he had been horrible to me when I was living with him, but...he was my uncle, and my only living blood relative.

"I'll be right there, promise," I said, then hung up without waiting for a reply. I quickly took my book bag and packed what few belongings I had, booked a flight that would take off in about two hours and left the small apartment without looking back.

At the airport, I solemnly went through security and had the feeling that someone powerful was watching me. It must be nothing I thought. On the plane, I felt uncomfortable.I had always feared airplanes because my parents had died in one. I opened my laptop and continued to type away on my keyboard. Unfortunately, I had nothing to write about. By the time the three hour flight had ended, all I had was a bunch of story plot lines that were impossible for me to continue. The airplane landed smoothly and I quickly ran out wanting to walk to land. I retrieved my luggage and called a taxi. Time to see my uncle.


End file.
